Sith Imperium Times Issue 230 (6)
CROWNED PRINCESS WEDS DARK COUNCILOR By: Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, Senior Palace Correspondent VOSS ORBIT -- In a private ceremony on the museum deck of the warship Defiant, Crowned Princess Vindictiva wed Darth Andrekios a member of the Lord Emperor's Council. "Wanting to avoid the extravagances of an Imperial wedding while the Imperium is still engaged in wartime activities with the Hutts, the Princess opted to have a private ceremony." Said Rion Traevco, Imperial Palace spokesperson. The wedding was attended by various VIP's including Manda'alor Jero'kai Kelborn and Keeper Loret and was presided over by Her Imperial Majesty, Darth S'rahnia, the Lord Empress and Imperial Consort. Immediately following the ceremony Darth Andrekios was elevated to the rank of Prince by decree of His Imperial Majesty, the Lord Emperor. The newest member of House Roderick would be styled His Grace, Darth Andrekios, Prince of the Sith Imperium, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge, Commander of the First Joint Forces Command and Knight of the Imperium. ALLIANCE WITH SITH EMPIRE STRENGTHENED '' By: Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' VOSS ORBIT -- After strained relations caused by the mechanations of the traitor Darth Iax, now deceased, and Imperium incursions into Hutt space, the Sith Imperium and Sith Empire strengthen relations by entertaining a new ambassador. Darth Soverus of the Dark Council and leader of the Imperial Tactical Authority was received by the Imperium's High Council. "The council has voted to accept Darth Soverus as an ambassador as well as allow any formal ambassadors to attend council meetings without voting authority." Said Pren Taal, Clerk of the High Council. Political analysts such as Mazus Creen laud the move. "The High Council in its collective wisdom has decreased the chance of war between the Sith Empire and Sith Imperium and allowed for the Empire and the Imperium to focus on the war with the Hutts and the Republic." Said Creen. "This alliance will prove to be more beneficial then you can imagine and we welcome it" Darth Soverus said in the council meeting. COUNCIL AND MILITARY GETS NEW LEADERS ''By: Tham Seenzae, SIMCOM Senior Correspondent VOSS KA -- Sunday, the High Council met for their regular session and announced two high profile promotions. Darth Zugium was promoted to Dark Councilor and Darth Asavian was promoted to the position of Strategos of the Sith Imperium Military. Darth Zugium, who has long been a member of the Knights of the Imperium was rewarded for his long-time service to the Lord Emperor and will now head the Ministry of Imperium Defense. "The Ministry of Imperium Defense welcomes it's new master who's experience with defense and loyalty to the Imperium will prove to be a great asset to His Majesty and his Imperium." Said Col. Rayon Herz, Spokemans for SIMCOM. Darth Asavian, a relative newcomer to the Sith Imperium was promoted to the rank of Strategos. The rank, created for the newly named Office of Tactics and Strategy will be a member of the SIMCOM War Council with the role of developing overall strategy for the military under the command of Supreme Commander Arishol. Some, like Sith Imperium Time Military Expert Vice Admiral Traynor Vectus (SIN Ret.) were suspicious of the newcomer's sudden rise. "I would not question the will of our Lord Emperor," Said Vice Admiral Vectus. "But one must raise their eyeb row at the sudden elevation of a person who only recently was not a citizen of the Imperium." SIMCOM rejected these suspicions. "His Majesty our Lord Emperor has taken proactive steps to ensure our military is appropriately ready to continue to pursue the Hutt War." Said Rion Traevco, Imperium Palace Spokesman. "In the wake of the utter mismanagement of the Navy under the traitor Darth Iax the new Office of Tactics and Strategy will ensure that the Empire's might fights smarter and harder." Darth Zugium and Darth Asavian's promotions began with immediate effect. COUNCILOR KOBIE'LYN CONVICTED OF TREASON ''By: Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent Voss Ka -- Following a shocking revalation that Dark Councilor Kobie'lyn had once attempted to assassinate the Lord Emperor a trial was convened to examine the charge of treason and conspiracy against her. Crowned Princess Vindictiva presided over the trial in her capacity as Voice of the Lord Emperor with the Lord Hand, Darth Makhzor taking the role of prosecutor. Darth Kobie'lyn admitted to the crime freely and submitted to the mercy of the court. When explaining her crimes she informed the court that she had committed the act of conspiracy to assassinate the Lord Emperor six years ago in the beginning of her reign. "I did not want to keep my past a secret anymore." Said Darth Kobie'lyn in her testimony. "I told Darth Vendition because I thought that I could trust him, I was wrong." While rendering her verdict, the Princess, chastised Darth Kobie'lyn's trust in Darth Vendition as foolish considering the gravity of the situation. The prosecution had agreed to a lighter sentence but as Darth Kobie'lyn broke out of confinement that agreement was nullified. Princess Vindictiva ruled out death and exile and settled on demotion in light of Kobie'lyn's "exemplary record" Darth Kobie'lyn was assigned as a Doctor to the Sith Imperium Military. A role she had held in the earlier days of her career. A representative of the Darth could not be reached for comment. The Ministry of Production, Logistics and Treasury has been reassigned to Darth Vi'Kirr'naam. Darth Vi'kirr'naam who retired from the role over a year ago will be recalled from retirement to head the ministry in an interim capacity. WAR WITH HUTTS HITS STALEMATE '' By: Sarion Sev, SIT Frontline Correspondent'' KESSEL -- Imperium forces mass near Kessel and Kubindi in preparation for a strike that would return Formos to Imperium Territory. Formos, which seceded from the Imperium last year when the legitimate government was overthrown by Hutt financed rebels, has been used by the Hutts as an staging ground for attacks into the Imperium. "We can confirm that forces which fled the battle of Kessel and Honoghr fled to Formos" Said LCdr. Larra Fenik, Imperium Navy Spokesman. "If we liberate Formos, we will remove the Hutt's foothold on Imperium space and be prepared to take the fight to Hutt territory." Military experts agree that taking Formos would be good for the Imperium's morale but suggest that the planet is actually strategically insignificant. "Capturing this planet is important for the prestige of the Imperium, but little else" Said Retired Marine General Takarn Daeus. "Formos was a little known bastion of smugglers before it became a territory of the Imperium. It lies on the outskirts of our space and provides little to the government in the form of resources. We should take the planet, but we should not make it the hill that our forces die on so to speak." The newly created Office of Tactics and Strategy confirmed that Strategos Asavian is currently reviewing the battle plan for the war with the Hutts but due to obvious reasons could not divulge any information.